


Wet My Bed Please

by fightableomo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed-Wetting, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Jaskier wants someone to wet his bed, and adorable little online agrees to do just that.This is a non-sexual kink fic. Please read the tags and understand them before reading.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Wet My Bed Please

**Author's Note:**

> based on my own damn desires. the onyl reason i make my bed is so someone can come over and get trapped when i fall asleep and wet the bed.

It had almost been a joke. It was just a post, a picture of Jaskier’s bed, finally made after months of low energy or sleeping with people. But, he changed the sheets and made the bed and arranged all the soft blankets, pillows and stuffed animals at his disposal.

He never had a problem with his masculinity, and if someone did call him out for liking cute and soft things, he could claim that they were gifts for the women he entertained. But, he rarely had to lie about his like for cute things. 

He posted the picture with the simple caption, “My bed is too cute not to have someone come and cuddle with me then wet the bed when I fall asleep on them and they feel too awkward to leave.” 

Someone replied. “I’ll do it.” 

Well, several people replied saying they were up for it, or that was an ideal date, and tagging people in the posst. But only one account offered to do it for Jaskier. 

Then he received a DM. “When do you want me over to wet your bed?” 

His face flushed. He checked the account that responded. “WolfPup322”. Generic everything. Pictures without a face, posts about diapers and other things he expected of his audience for this specific account. The one thing that stuck out is that he did have his location on. And he’d be damned, it was the same city he was in. 

He sent back a reply. “Any time you want, darling” 

The next days was spent setting up what was basically a booty call, but softer. 

Everything was in place, and Wolf Pup was on his way over, ready to cuddle daddylion in his apartment. 

The next day came, and later afternoon came a knock on the door. And Jaskier went to answer it. Standing in the doorway was a tall, thick man with shock white hair. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, and with an unfrazzled face, he greeted him, “Oh, Jaskier. Are you also twitter user ‘daddylion’?” 

So this hunk of man, standing in his doorway not only knew of his music career, but had come to piss his bed. Needless to say, Jaskier was delighted. He cleared his throat, “Yes, but you can call me daddy.” 

The man cocked his head ever so slightly, “Okay. Daddy. Can I come in?” 

Hearing that word uttered through his soft lips, Jaskier couldn’t help but blush. He stepped aside and let the man in. “What can I call you?” 

“Pup works. Or any other pet name, I don’t care.” 

“Oh that’s not fair, you know my name. I need insurance too, what’s your name, love?” 

The man bit his lip, “Fine. Geralt.” He looked away with stunning yellow eyes, “I brought clothes to change into. Pajamas and an outfit for later.” 

Jaskier nodded, “Bathroom is down the hall and to the right. Do you want me to put on something more comfortable too?” 

He shrugged and headed down the hall, “Whatever you’re okay getting dirty.” 

He nodded and went to his own bedroom. He ended up in sweats and an old shirt promoting his last album ‘Edge of the World’. He waited in the door to his bedroom for Geralt as he learned his name was. 

Geralt came out dressed in a baggy t-shirt advertising a gym or something, with a wolf silhouette on the front. It came to just past the peak of his hips, showing off the bottom half of his boxer briefs. “Where are we starting, Daddy.” 

Again, Jaskier blushed lightly, “On the bed. I figured we could watch something on netflix and cuddle, then nap. Or heck, it doesn’t even have to be a nap, just come cuddle with me and don’t leave.” He thought a moment, “I should probably offer refreshments, anything to drink?” 

He shrugged, “Tea, water, or juice. Whatever you have.” 

Jaskier nodded, “Sure thing. Do you mind if I put it in a sippy cup?” 

Geralt seemed to pause at that, “I don’t. But why would you? You can’t be worried about spills.” 

“No... I just think they’re cute. I got excited by having a little over in person and I bought a pack.” 

His frown seemed to grow, “You do realize this is likely a one time thing. You shouldn’t have bought anything. I’m here for the night and I’m gone.” 

“I know. It’s not for you or to keep you here, I just think they’re cute.” He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a sippy cup from the drying rack where they had been placed after he washed them. This one was a soft green with flowers dotting the bottom and dispersing up the sides. He filled it with juice and handed it over to Geralt. 

The man fiddled with it a moment, a blush rising in his own cheeks before he lifted the cup and took a sip. He nodded, “This is fine.” 

Jaskier smiled, “I’m glad.” He went over and took his hand. He wasn’t pushed away. He then led him to his bedroom and pulled him to lie down. “What do you want to watch.” 

Geralt sat and took one of the stuffed animals into his lap. He shrugged, looking at all the fluffy paraphernalia. “Do you care if we watch a little kid show?” 

“Of course not love, I’m happy to watch what my little boy wants,”

That earned him a half hearted glare, “I’m not yours. I want to watch My Little Pony.” 

He nodded and pulled up netflix on the television mounted across the bed. “Okay. I would have expected something else.” 

“What? Boy’s can’t like horses or girly things.” He huffed. 

“No, they can, I just thought….you’re pretty masculine at first glance. But, body type has nothing on actual interests. You’re right. Let’s just watch, little one.” He started playing something from season 3 to avoid introductions of the characters.

Once the episode started, Jaskier pushed himself against the head board with pillows to cushion his back. He threw a weighted blanket over his lap and gestured for Geralt to join him. 

Nodding, Geralt crawl over him and got under the same blanket, though he grabbed another, softer blanket and a large stuffed animal to hold while he did. After a moment’s hesitation, he leaned onto Jaskier, placing his head on his shoulder. 

The two watched for a while before Geralt stuck his thumb in his mouth and it took all of Jaskier’s will power not to gush over how cute he was. 

After two episodes, the juice was gone, and Geralt was nuzzling the other man. “Daddy, I’m getting sleepy.” 

Okay, now it was hard not to love him, “I know, love. You can nap, I promise.” 

He hummed, “Haven’t gone pee yet,” 

“Don’t worry about it.”

Another hum followed, “No, I have to go now.” He wiggled and just as he promised, he started to pee. 

Jaskier could feel the warm wetness against his though, radiating from geralt as he pissed himself. The puddle expanded beneath the sheets and made a mess. 

Jaskier faked surprise, “Oh, honey, you’re wetting the bed.” He pushed back the blankets. “You got daddy wet too.” 

Geralt grunted and rolled over onto his stomach as he finished wetting, getting his tummy wet in the process, “Sorry.” He wasn’t. 

“I forgive you. But we should get cleaned up love. Do you want to shower with daddy?” 

He hummed, “You have a nice bath, can we bathe?” 

He nodded, “Yes, but we have to rinse off first. I can grab a bath bomb too, how does that sound?” 

Geralt nodded in turn, “Sounds good.”

The two went and rinsed off, not before Jaskkier admired Geralt’s adorable wet undies and bum. 

After rinsing, he started the tap and went to strip the bed of the sheets and start the wash. He wiped off and sanitized the rubber sheet he put down in preparation. 

Once that was done, he went back to the bath. Geralt choose a bath bomb and put it in. The two men followed. 

While in the tub, Jaskier couldn’t help but play with the man’s white hair. It was soft, clearly not an issue of bleaching. Natural, then, despite his younger face. He didn’t ask, he wasn’t rude. “Do you want to get dinner after this.” 

Geralt shrugged, “Are you paying?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Order in. I want chinese.” 

“Okay, we can do that, love.” He kissed the back of his neck. “And you’re staying the night?” 

“Yes. It’s easier to stay with people like you then find a hotel room.” 

“Yeah, you travel a lot, huh? Do you always find a one night daddy?” 

He shrugged, “Sometimes. Sometimes just other people with smaller kinks or just vanila libidos.” 

Jaskier nodded, “If you’re in town again, hit me up, cutie. Next time, though, bring diapers if you’re going to wet the bed.” 

“You asked me to.” 

He chuckled, “I know, I’m just teasing, little one. Thank you for playing with me.” 

Geralt had no response to that. 

They ended the night in eating chinese food and remaking the bed. After a few more episodes of My Little Pony and some cuddles, the two fell asleep. 

The next morning, though, Geralt was gone. Jaskier checked his twitter and saw he was out of town by then. He sighed and sent him a message, “Thanks for the fun. Do you have a PO box?” 

He didn’t receive a message until later. “A friend has one I can use. Don’t think any gifts is buying me over. I owe you nothing.” 

“Ik, ik, mr. lone wolf pup. I want to pay you back.” 

He was given a PO box. And he sent his gift, figuring it’d still be well received, even if he knew Geralt was a horse girl at heart. 

A few weeks later, he saw a post on Geralt’s little twitter. A selfie of him in a onesie with a wolf hood. His face was obscured and a pacifier was stuck in his mouth, but Jaskeir knew it was him, and that he was rather pleased with the onesie. 

This time he got a message, “I’ll let you know when I’m back in town.”


End file.
